A Collection of Mini Stories
by soifawn
Summary: A little series of stories put up as an early Christmas present to everyone!  Even to those who don't celebrate Christmas  -Rated K , but T for one of the mini stories and what you'd assume happens.


**AN: This is the collection of mini stories I have created. My little cousin and I decided on some topics for both of us to write about, Pokémon-wise.** **We decided on the categories of the following:**

**_Christmas_****_, Valentine's Day_****_, Cheren's Birthday_****_, Easter_****_, Movie Night_****_, Lifelong Friendship_****_, and Art_****_._**

**The characters involved are also as follows:**

**_White, N, __Bianca__, Cheren, Blue, and Green.  
><em>**

**I hope you enjoy them, and leave any comments in the reviews! Some of the plots were in my story, _Spoken, Not Heard_. Thank you for viewing~**

_-Cheren's Birthday_

Cheren Dibs was sitting at his kitchen table. It was his birthday. His parents left a note saying,

_Cheren honey,_

_Happy birthday. Your father and _

_I went out of town. Sorry for not_

_telling you. We'll be back Thursday._

_-Mom_

He also received an email from one of his best friends, White.

_Hey Cher-Bear!_

_Happy Birthday! I'm sorry_

_I couldn't make it to Unova _

_for your birthday. I'm such a _

_terrible friend. :( I love you though!_

_~White_

Cheren felt as if no one really cared. It was his 18th birthday, which meant he should be able to spend the day with his two best friends. So far, he's got only one friend who said anything. The doorbell rang, and Cheren sprang up. He thought it'd be one of his friends, Bianca.

"Biance, you're here... And you're not Bianca."

"Erm, no, I'm Sheldon. Here's your pizza."

Cheren had ordered it for his friends, but neither of them decided to show up. He took the pizza up to his room so he could play his X-Box. He stopped at his doorway and nearly dropped the pizza when he saw what was in front of him. Bianca was laying on his bed, in a sheer lingerie set. They were light green with yellow and orange accents. She had a white veil on her face and white-ribboned ballet slippers.

She walked over to Cheren and put her left arm around him, pulling him closer to her body. Cheren's face started going red, and Bianca's finger crept upon his lips, shushing him. She pulled Cheren towards his bed, pulling the door closed as well.

This will be a birthday Cheren will never forget.

-Love Conquers All

"White, are you excited?"  
>"For what?"<br>"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day."  
>"Not really. I mean, why would I want to show you love on Valentine's Day only? I love you more than just one day, and it shall show."<p>

He only pulled me closer. I dragged the covers up over myself.

"G'night, White."  
>"Goodnight, N."<p>

He kissed my forearm one last 'goodnight'.

I woke up facing the window. N was sleeping on the window side of the bed last thing I knew. Snow was blissfully sailing down through the misty air. I put my hand on the glass, my breath fogging the window up. I traveled towards the living room just to see a box of chocolates and a huge package. I saw there was a card and I opened it.

_I lack the color you desire,_

_I have the color that burns in fire._

_I know you like to read books,_

_But that it's not, don't peek any looks._

_You're the kind of person who doesn't give a damn,_

_But can you just please guess what I am?_

Hmm, I haven't any clue as to what it could be. Knowing N, it's a big stuffed animal. I pulled at the gold ribbon, revealing only the box. I lifted the lid. There were a few cotton sheets and some bubble wrap. I almost played with the bubble wrap, but I decided I should just open it. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"How did you get in there?"  
>"Your friend Cheren helped me. I know you don't find this day special, but I just wanted to give you a gift anyway. I gave you a gift you'd actually want."<p>

I smiled at his gesture.

"And I'm going to give you what you want."

I kissed him, letting him know it's okay to do things his way. Relationships aren't just about one person, but compromising to appease both people in said relationship.

"Happy Valentine's Day, N."  
>"Happy Valentine's Day, White. I love you."<p>

And with that, we slow danced to some classical music. The wind whistling along, letting the snow dance with their loved ones.~

-'Tis The Season To Be Jolly

I started tugging at my itchy turtleneck. This is one reason why I hate the holidays. My room was decorated accordingly as well. All the guests were downstairs and I was stuck upstairs getting dressed. All I know is I better get some eggnog before it's all gone. I viewed my person in my full-length mirror. My slacks made me look like a Clydesdale. I put my Christmas flats on and started down the stairs. N, Bianca, and Cheren rushed over to the stairs.

"Hey guys!"

I was still pulling on the elastic-neckline.

"Hello, White."  
>"Hey, White-o."<br>"WHITE!"

My friends all hugged me. They then spoke in unison.

"Merry Christmas!"  
>"Merry Christmas to you, too!"<p>

Bianca and Cheren escaped from the rest of the mass of people. I pulled N over to a secluded corner.

"White, did you intentionally bring me here because of the mistletoe?"

I looked up and blushed.

"Actually, I forgot that was there..."  
>"I'm only teasing."<p>

N craned his neck down and started kissing me. The rest of the party got quiet until my mom spoke out.

"You guys know this isn't the only place where mistletoe exists, right?"

She then chuckled and I pulled away from N, blushing madly. Everyone else got to their festivities, but I noticed in another lone corner in the entrance to my kitchen was Cheren and Bianca doing what I had just done moments before. This was by far one of the best Christmases I have ever had. Excluding this damn sweater.

-A-Hunting We Will Go

White looked at me expectantly.

"White, if we even did color eggs, there's no place to put them after we're done."  
>"I guess you're right."<p>

She sighed.

"I'm really sorry."  
>"I know. It's just I used to color Easter eggs with my mom when I was little. I'd paint little designs and cartoons on them. My mom used to tell me how 'talented' I was. I'd always wait in my room, casting tiny peeks out my window where my mom would hide the double point eggs. She always said if I get a certain number of points, I'll get a certain prize. There were many tiers. I'd usually get the high scorers and get some decent prizes. I miss my childhood. I just thought since you didn't get a decent childhood that you'd like to have a little bit of fun."<p>

I thought about it. She was only thinking about traditions and me. She's so thoughtful.

"Okay, White. Let's get the watercolors out and boil some eggs."

She nearly leaped at me with a hug.

"Only on one condition..."  
>"What's that?"<br>"Let's go to your mom's house."  
>"Good idea. I'm so glad you'd like a chance at childhood before you have to give it up forever."<br>"Anything to appease my lovely lady."

She giggled and got the paint out. This Easter will finally give me a chance at being a kid~

-A Ream Of Film

"Bianca, what should we watch?"  
>"Titanic!"<br>"NO! That's the worst movie ever. Well, I like the movie but really?"  
>"Fine, smarty pants. What would <em>you<em> like to watch?"  
>"I don't know."<br>"Just check my shelves."

We were in Bianca's den, thinking of movies to watch. I went to her cupboard and searched for a movie, but didn't find anything interesting. I opened the bottom drawer and noticed some home movies.

"I found one."  
>"Which one?"<br>"You'll see."  
>"'Kay."<p>

I put the movie into the VCR and pressed play. It was a movie of Bianca's mother teaching her how to walk.

_"Bianca darling, just hold my hand if you're gonna move anymore. Yeah, that's it."_

She stumbled a bit, and before I got to see anymore, Bianca sprang up and ejected the tape.

"Why did you pick this? Cheren Dibs!"  
>"What?"<p>

I swear she turned almost as red as a tomato.

"Home videos make me feel embarrassed."  
>"Why? You were adorable. You still are as well."<p>

She looked at me.

"Really?"  
>"Of course."<p>

I gave her a little hug, and she put the tape back in. It's just moments like this that can make a lifetime.

-L'Artiste

I was brushing my pencil back and forth, sketching the lines and curves on the canvas. The picture was clear in my mind. The wind blew a slight breeze, making my hair wisp around. Birds were singing as I lashed my paintbrush on the paper, using extra water to create a pastel effect. I smiled while doing so. She will love it. I was finished when the sun was high. She walked out.

"What have you been doing all day?"  
>"Oh, this."<p>

I showed her my painting, and tears began falling.

"It's so beautiful, N!"  
>"Nowhere near as beautiful as the real White."<p>

It was a painting of White in a spring dress. Her hair was swept up by the wind and she was holding her sunhat on while smiling. She came over and hugged me. The power of the artist is one so strong.

-Friends Don't Last

I was sitting on the couch when Blue came in.

"Green, what's your favorite food?"  
>"Erm, I like bananas I guess."<br>"Ok, peanut-butter banana sandwiches it is."

I followed the sound of Blue's voice straight to the kitchen. He was spreading peanut-butter thick on bread and cutting bananas simultaneously. He focused just on the bananas, so I snuck up behind him and took a bit of peanut butter on my finger. I waited until he turned around to smear it on his cheek. He look bewildered.

"What the hell?"

I only snickered, but he returned the favor. We had a peanut-butter war, but he decided to hold me. He put a piece of banana on me as well. He stopped afterwards, and just stared at me.

"What? Don't just gawk at me, get the banana off of me!"  
>"Not the PB either?"<br>"Well... both would be-"

I was interrupted by a kiss from my childhood best-friend.

"What do you think you're doing?"  
>"Sorry, I-"<p>

This time I kissed him.

"What-"  
>"Blue, shut up and kiss me."<p>

Lifelong friendship may develop into something more, you just gotta give it some time~


End file.
